Mewtwo vs. Ness
Mewtwo VS Ness (Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (V.1) Mewtwo vs. Ness is a What-If? episode of Death Battle adopted by Sharaku Jr. & Vrokorta. Description Pokemon VS EarthBound! Which one of these two psychic-powered Nintendo characters will win, & which will fall? Interlude Mewtwo (Vrokorta) Sphere Robot: So Vrok, how many Pokemon have you analyzed so far? Vrokorta: Seven, including Mewtwo, not including separate evolutions or fanon Pokemon. Sphere Robot: Hm, well at least we know you're prepared for the task at hand. Vrokorta: Yeah, but I really gotta cut back & add some variety to who I analyze. Sphere Robot: Fair enough, so which Mewtwo are we analyzing? Vrokorta: All of them. Sphere Robot: ... so composite then. Wouldn't that contradict their backstories? Vrokorta: No, they all have the same backstory. They were made using Mew's DNA to be the strongest Pokemon. He rebelled against his creators & left with a hatred for humans. The main difference between Mewtwos is their personality, which'll hardly affect the outcome of this fight. Sphere Robot: Okay, then let's actually get started. Vrokorta: Mewtwo's primary ability is telekinesis. He uses it to levitate opponents, manipulate energy, and screw with your mind. For example, he can wipe your memories, empty his own thoughts, induce Confusion, & even fuse someone's mind into someone else's body, which he did in the Detective Pikachu Movie. Sphere Robot: Besides telekinesis, Mewtwo specializes in other psychic abilities, like flight, teleportation, weather manipulation, & creating forcefields, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. His other abilities let him guarantee critical hits, heal himself, deliver elemental punches, defend against status ailments & stat reduction, attack without missing, copy an opponent's stat boosts, swap stat changes with the opponent, raise his stats, & lower enemy stats. Vrokorta: There's also Disable, which keeps the opponent from using their last move for 4 turns. Then there's Me First, which has Mewtwo copy the opponent's attack & use it against them with 50% more power, but it only works if Mewtwo's opponent is slower. Sphere Robot: Mewtwo has three abilities. Pressure causes his opponent to use up more energy when they attack, Unnerve makes the opponent so nervous that they can't eat, & Life Force heals him by 1/8 of his total HP every turn. Vrokorta: As a psychic type Pokemon, Mewtwo is resistant to Fighting & Psychic type, but vulnerable to Ghost, Bug, & Dark type. Sphere Robot: When he's not using his impressive moveset, Mewtwo fights pretty well in melee combat. He even wields a weapon in the form of two giant spoons he can use for bashing, stabbing, or slicing, not that it makes sense for a spoon to cut things. Vrokorta: Speaking of cutting, Mewtwo once used this spoon to cut a building in half, & that's not all. With his spoon, he could stab through Deoyxs, who controls a planet busting meteor. His other strength feats include fodderizing fully evolved Pokemon capable of creating storms & melting mountains, & overpowering a group of Unown. Sphere Robot: He's also faster than Golem, who could dodge Solar Beam, which would require him to move at 53% the speed of light. Vrokorta: Of course, he also has Mega Evolution, which allows him to achieve one of two amped forms. Mega Mewtwo X specializes in physical combat, gets faster every time he flinches, & can resist Fighting & Rock type, but is vulnerable to Flying, Ghost, & Fairy types. Sphere Robot: Mega Mewtwo Y is where it's really at though. This form grants Mewtwo greater speed & psychic power at the cost of size. It can dodge light beams, fly to space, lift over 112,000 tonnes of water, & can't be put to sleep. That's the second time that's happened huh Vrok? Vrokorta: Yeah. The last thing to cover for Mewtwo is his strongest form, Shadow Mewtwo. In this form, he's been possessed by the Shadow Synergy Stone, & continuously grows in power by absorbing Synergy power. However, there's no proof that he can absorb energy other than Synergy power, so it won't do him any good in this fight. He probably won't need it though, as his base form alone is strong enough to create & sustain a pocket dimension containing numerous stars. At the absolute minimum, this feat would require 20 TeraFoes to accomplish, & his Mega Form is even stronger. Besides that, he's a lot the same as Mewtwo, he just uses his powers in more unique ways, like creating fire & ice swords to slash the enemy. Sphere Robot: Overall, Mewtwo is a genius & a powerhouse. It's really no wonder he got so popular. Ness (Sharaku Jr.) Sharaku: Ya ever think of the future, Sans? Sans: no, not really, but i'm gonna say yes so we can move on with the analysis. Sharaku: Anyways, in the future, the universal destroyer of worlds, Giygas... has done exactly that. The cosmic fetus has basically turned nearly the entire universe into ruin Pre-Battle Fight!! Post-Analysis Advantages and Disadvantages Mewtwo Ness Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Mother vs Pokemon themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years